A program of clinical cancer education is described, directed to medical students, oncology nurses, graduate physicians in specialty programs, and postgraduate physicians in practice. The program integrates pathology, radiation therapy, medical oncology, pediatric oncology, surgery, diagnostic radiology, nuclear medicine and oncology nursing in the educational process.